CielxSebastian Sex
by Kuroyaoishitsuji
Summary: my first yaoi story ever, so dont bash me too much. if you hadnt already guessed, it contains major hard YAOI between ciel and sebastian and its definitely a LEMON, so if you dont like that stuff, dont read it. also contains vulgar language. id appreciate it if i got reviews. let me know if you want a second chapter! i do not own kuroshitsuji, ciel, or sebastian, just the story.


**HEY GUYS. THIS IS A QUESTION FOR ALL YOU PEOPLES WHO ACTUALLY READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. I WROTE THIS EXCERPT JUST AS THE TITLE SUGGESTS-ITS JUST RAW SEX. I WAS WONDERING-SHOULD I ADD A STORYLINE? SHOULD I ADD LIKE AN INTRO TO THIS? I MAINLY WROTE THIS FOR ALL THE PPLS, ONE BEING MYSELF, WHO SKIP ALL THE FLUFF AND ONLY READ IT FOR THE SEX =w=..SO IMPORTANT QUESTIONS FOR EVERBODY WHO WANTS A SECOND CHAPTER OR FOR THOSE WHO FELT LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS LACKING-SHOULD I ADD AN INTRO/ HAVE AN ACTUAL STORY LINE? SHOULD I ADD SOME FLUFF OR DO YOU PREFER IT JUST RAW[ NOT THAT ILL MAKE IT ANY LESS HAHA.]?-THESE QUESTIONS ARE REFERRING TO BOTH THIS CHAPTER[ADDING/MAKING CHANGES] AND LATER CHAPTERS. THE QUICKER PEOPLE ANSWER THIS/THE MORE ANSWERS I GET, THE QUICKER I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! . **

Ciel woke to the feel of a hot, wet warmth pleasuring his lower half. As his eyes adjusted, he looked down to see that his butler was sucking him. "Sebastian-ah!" Ciel tried to sound angry, but he was only cut off by his own moaning, his servant licking him only more passionately, deep-throating his master's hard member. So distracted was Ciel that he hadn't noticed until a minute later that his hands were tied to the headboard of the bed and his body was completely exposed. He wanted to order Sebastian to stop, but the pleasure quickly overrode the thought.

"My, my Bocchan. You're even harder than before. Do you want me that bad?" Sebastian said this with a low voice while looking up at Ciel with a lustful gaze. Before Ciel could answer, Sebastian got up from the bed and rustled through a drawer, leaving Ciel helplessly flowing with pre-cum, his eyes begging for more service. When the butler came back, he quickly stripped down to his underwear, and held a long object resembling a dick in Ciel's view. Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian let it rest on his ass.

"What the fuck are you-" Ciel was again cutoff by his own voice as he felt the lubricated object enter him.

"I'm going to turn it on Young Master." Sebastian smirked as he flipped a switch on the object, and Ciel immediately lost his senses. He felt his body shake violently, having no control whatsoever, feeling the rough buzz of the vibrator in his ass. "I set it to its highest mode to make sure you get ultimate pleasure." Sebastian whispered this in Ciel's ear, just enough to be heard through Ciel's loud cries, the feel of Sebastian's warm breath only arousing Ciel more. Sebastian lowered his face once again to Ciel's hard dick and licked the tip lightly and teasingly as Ciel struggled to breathe. The vibrator in his ass quickened, and Sebastian had to hold down Ciel's thighs to let his tongue continue teasing. Sebastian trailed his tongue from Ciel's groin to his nipple, all the while, his own member hardening from listening to the thick sounds of moaning in the small room.

At the feel of Sebastian's slender hand on his cock and the tongue now flicking at his nipple, Ciel let out a loud scream as he came on Sebastian's bare stomach. "Mm..ah..ahh..AAHHH!" Ciel was now covered in saliva and his own cum. His eyes could open no more than half-way and his voice could only whimper due to the still buzzing vibrator. Sebastian took the moment to turn off the vibrator and take it out swiftly. Ciel let out a small moan at this, and his body still twitched from the effects of the object. When Ciel finally came to his senses, he was again surprised by Sebastian's actions.

Sebastian had taken off his underwear and was standing in front of Ciel, his dick only an inch from Ciel's face. "I want you to suck me too, Bocchan." Ciel tried to turn his face, but he was powerless against Sebastian, who was holding his head in place. Without warning, Sebastian roughly pulled Ciel's face toward his hard cock, forcing Ciel's mouth to part. With no control over the situation, Ciel felt as Sebastian thrusted into his mouth, his hair being pulled harder after each thrust. As a sort of revenge for Sebastian acting all on his own, Ciel bit down hard on Sebastian's member, earning a loud groan from the butler. Even so, this only aroused the butler more, and he came quickly into Ciel's already hot, wet mouth. Sebastian, being the demon that he was, quickly recovered and sat down to grab a bottle that Ciel hadn't noticed before. Sebastian poured a generous amount of the substance into his hands and started to rub the inside of Ciel's ass while kissing his dick.

"Ah ah ah. Ng. Sebastian." Ciel could only moan and thrust his own body against Sebastian's fingers as the tight rope around his wrists restricted him from pulling away from his butler. When Sebastian was done preparing his master, he quickly lubricated his own hard, thick, and long member. Ciel became hard once again from watching his servant put on this little show. To Ciel's dismay, Sebastian didn't put his dick in right away. Instead, he let it rest in between Ciel's ass cheeks, and began grazing Ciel's hole lustfully, earning his own groans to increase and Ciel's whimpers to grow louder.

"Do you want it Ciel? Say you want me to fuck your slutty little ass or I'll stop here. Say it- 'I want you to fuck me with your juicy, thick cock'." Sebastian said this as he sucked on Ciel's neck and continued to rub his dick against Ciel at a painfully slow pace.

All of the teasing was too much for Ciel. Though he didn't want to sound desperate, his body forced him to exclaim, "Ah! Yes! Sebastian, I want you to fuck me with your juicy, thick cock! I order you to pound into me with your sexy body until I lose my senses! Go inside me already!" Sebastian could not disobey. He swiftly raised Ciel's hips and thrust his dick hard into his ass. All that could be heard was the sound of Sebastian's groans as his voice overtook Ciel's- the pleasure of being inside his master exciting him. Sebastian moved in and out of Ciel, hitting Ciel's sweet spot over and over again. The thick sound of wet and liquidy skin smacking against skin, filling the room as well as the moans from both parties. "Ah! Fas-t-er an-d h-ah! Harder, Sebastian!" Sebastian felt as if he would explode into Ciel right there and then. He quickened his pace and sucked on every part of Ciel he could reach. He could feel Ciel's ass tighten and further suck him in. The wet, hot feeling around his dick was unbearable. Sebastian gave one more hard pound, and let his hot cum fill Ciel's ass. Ciel came from the extacy of being filled. "Ahh ooh oh Sebastian!" The two let their bodies slow and let the sound of their heavy breathing fill the air as they took in the smell of sweat and cum.

"It's almost time for your bath, Bocchan." Sebastian said this while untying Ciel's wrists.

Instead of taking the moment to slap Sebastian, Ciel instead played along and said, "Then bathe me, Sebastian. It's an order."


End file.
